


【黑豹】豹玫瑰pwp

by xsmile_xx



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, everpanther, 豹玫瑰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsmile_xx/pseuds/xsmile_xx
Summary: 受伤之后的玫瑰，因此而有些生气的豹。点我观看性感国王，在线生气教♂训小玫瑰。





	【黑豹】豹玫瑰pwp

01

埃弗雷特试图说些什么来打破弥漫在空气中的沉寂。  
特查拉从登上飞船的那一刻起就没有说过一句话。  
准确的说，没和他说过一句话。

他有些搞不懂特查拉突然闹脾气的理由是什么。

特查拉并不是喜欢将情绪外露的类型，除了一些特殊时候，他更多的保持着那个被人所熟悉的似笑非笑的表情，让人看不透那副面具背后的真正情绪。  
在两人认识不久时，特查拉在埃弗雷特面前大多维持着面无表情的样子，他只能小心猜测对方的心意还得怀疑是不是自己多想了；要不然特查拉就是在生气，因为发生的各种破事情而生气，当时特查卡国王逝世没多久，特查拉心情不好，合情合理容易理解；要是王子能够赏脸的给个笑容，这足以让他惊讶，如果不是当时的情况不太允许，他甚至都想当着对方的面感叹这一点。

在两人的关系逐渐改善之后，特查拉在埃弗雷特面前也不再是那副对着外人时的官方模样。他才知道原来特查拉和其他年龄差不多的男孩一样，会开一些无伤大雅的玩笑，拐着弯揶揄你，也会在恶作剧成功之后露出孩子气的笑容。  
那个时候埃弗雷特已经能稍微读懂特查拉的表情了。  
特查拉对着较为亲近的人时几乎不怎么过多的掩饰自己的情绪，埃弗雷特怎么说也是个受过训练的特工，特查拉的情绪并不难分析。

然后就是两人开始谈恋爱。  
热恋期，每天都对着对方的脸，直到两人觉得有些厌烦为止。虽然他们都还没产生这种感觉，但经过长时间的相处，埃弗雷特对特查拉也多了解了不少。  
哪怕现在不看特查拉的脸，埃弗雷特也完全能感觉到对方的想法。  
所以他很肯定，特查拉生气了，只针对他，原因不详。

在埃弗雷特组织起言辞用句，踌躇着该怎么开口时，奥科耶先早他一步开了口。  
“国王，罗斯先生，我们到家了。”  
“好的，我知道了。”埃弗雷特只能吞咽下到嘴边的话而后回答道。  
一旁的特查拉只是点了点头，没多说什么。

埃弗雷特只能在心里骂了一声，不知道下一个能开口的机会会在什么时候出现。

 

02

埃弗雷特走下飞船，而特查拉已经先早一步离开。  
奥科耶走在了他们的身后。

“你知道特查拉在生气什么吗？”埃弗雷特想了想还是忍不住转过头问了奥科耶这个从刚才就一直困扰着他的问题。  
“不知道。我想很大的几率跟你有关系。”奥科耶摆了摆手，从她的表情看来她似乎知道些什么，却又不肯告诉埃弗雷特真正的理由。  
“好……那好吧。”埃弗雷特也只能在心底叹了口气。

虽然特查拉没有像以往那样会停下他的脚步等着埃弗雷特跟上，埃弗雷特却也凭着来过那么多次的记忆找到了正确的方向。  
宫殿的大厅里除了正在守备和巡逻的队伍之外，他没有看到任何的皇室成员。  
苏瑞有极大的可能正在她的实验室里进行着一些研究；皇太后有可能在花园里看书；至于刚下飞船就不见踪影还在闹脾气的特查拉……  
埃弗雷特想说随便他吧。

埃弗雷特熟路地去到了专属他的房间。  
就在特查拉房间的隔壁。

苏瑞曾当着他俩的面调侃他们说怎么不干脆住一间房间就好，还得准备多一间房那么麻烦。  
还记得当时他的回答是：“要是我们吵架了，至少我还有地方能去。”  
没想到就乌鸦嘴的一语成谶了。

就在埃弗雷特坐在沙发上放空时，房门被敲响了。  
打开门，是特查拉站在门外。  
他的手里拿着医药箱，脸上的表情谈不上高兴，但埃弗雷特能感觉到至少比刚才要好一些了。

“我可以进去吗？”特查拉询问着。老天，这是这么多个小时以来特查拉第一句开口和他说的话。  
“当然，你当然可以。”埃弗雷特侧过身留给特查拉能通过的空间。

 

03

“所以刚才你为什么…嘶，一直都不说话？”埃弗雷特将“生气”换了一个说法，特查拉涂抹药膏的力道还是加重了不少。  
特查拉没有回答他的问题。

“你看，你现在又不说话了。”埃弗雷特小声地嘟囔着。  
他原以为特查拉主动敲他的房门就是想要和好的表现，可依照目前的情况来看，又似乎不是这么一回事。

“我刚才的确有些生气。”特查拉平淡地说着，手上的动作不停，熟练地将埃弗雷特的绷带拆下，替他重新上药。  
“就只是“有些”？”埃弗雷特打趣地说道，“嘶！特查拉你不要又突然用力！”我的天，特查拉这么幼稚的吗？！  
“那现在呢？”埃弗雷特清了清喉咙，试探性地询问。  
“我还是有点生气。”特查拉脸上的表情没有什么变化，动作却轻了不少。  
“好吧……你生气的理由？”特查拉只是看着埃弗雷特没有多说什么，埃弗雷特原本还等着对方的答复，之后才突然反应过来，“真的是因为我？怎么可能？”

对于埃弗雷特的反应，特查拉只是叹了叹气。他将东西收拾了下，便提着医药箱要离开了。

“换好药了，我先走了。”  
“哦……好。”

埃弗雷特把特查拉送到了门外，然后关上门。

他有些搞不清楚，所以现在他们是和好了？还是没和好？然后特查拉表明了生气的理由是他，可是他有做错什么吗？嗯？？？特查拉能不能先把这些问题回答了再走？？

 

04

埃弗雷特有些搞不懂现在的情况。  
他不是来找特查拉想要搞清楚整件事的吗？为什么他把自己越弄越糊涂了。

 

05

特查拉将埃弗雷特压在柔软的床上，厚实的嘴唇在埃弗雷特的脖颈上吸吮着。他的大掌沿着埃弗雷特的腰线滑动，小个子男人在他怀里不能自已地颤抖，嘴里吐着细微的喘息声。

埃弗雷特的手震颤着抚上特查拉的胸膛，他能够清楚地感觉到男人的心脏强而有力的跳动。脖颈处传来些许的刺痛感，埃弗雷特略皱着眉开口：“这个季节穿高领很显眼的。”

“那就别穿。”特查拉含糊地说着，舌蕾舔舐过埃弗雷特白嫩的脖子，在上头留下湿润的水光。

在床上时特查拉总喜欢舔他，就像猫科动物会对喜欢的对象舔毛示好。埃弗雷特觉得在某些方面上，特查拉的的确确像只黑豹。

特查拉从埃弗雷特的衣服下摆探入，指尖挑逗性的在男人的身上描绘着神秘的图腾。指腹轻柔地划过敏感的肌肤，埃弗雷特抿着唇压抑到嘴边的呻吟声，他的手指不自觉地攥紧身下的床单。

似乎是嫌埃弗雷特身上的衣服有些碍事，又碍于对方的手臂受了伤脱衣服会有些困难，特查拉亮出了爪子将埃弗雷特的上衣撕开——足以将钢铁撕裂的爪子，却没有伤及埃弗雷特任何一毫。虽然有些不合时宜，埃弗雷特却突然觉得应该对苏瑞说声对不起，本应用来掐住敌人的咽喉的爪子都被特查拉用来撕他的衣服了。

特查拉的手指揉捻着埃弗雷特的乳粒，指腹沿着淡粉色的乳晕画圈。在快感的刺激下，小巧的乳粒巍颤颤地充血挺立，乳晕上冒着小疙瘩，随着埃弗雷特的呼吸频率上下起伏着。埃弗雷特的大腿收紧，腿根有些不自在地磨蹭着——他在特查拉的抚摸下起了反应，勃起的下身被束缚在内裤里，叫嚣着想要挣脱牢笼。他想过要将裤子的纽扣解开，手却被特查拉牢牢地捉着，还有一只手因为受了伤不方便动作。

似是识破了埃弗雷特的意图，特查拉放过了男人的乳粒，伸手替对方将紧缚的皮带解开。特查拉的手隔着布料揉弄着埃弗雷特的阴茎，手指勾勒着柱体的形状。埃弗雷特能隐约感觉到一些快感从下身传来，却如同隔靴搔痒一般不能让他满足。他扭动着双腿，腿根摩擦着特查拉的大掌，脚背微微弓起，像是撒娇又像是抱怨不满地踩在特查拉结实的大腿上。

特查拉低下头用舌头代替手指继续逗弄埃弗雷特的乳粒，有些粗糙的舌头将挺立的乳粒包围，舌蕾不断地从敏感的乳尖舔过。唾液染着乳尖在灯光下映出有些色情的水光，殷红的乳粒肿胀着缀在埃弗雷特的胸前。埃弗雷特扭动着的幅度更大了些，他的嘴里断断续续地发出带着鼻音的呻吟声。

手掌依然只是在外层隔着裤子不轻不重地揉弄埃弗雷特的下身，特查拉将注意力都放在了嘴里的小东西上。他轻轻地咬住了埃弗雷特的乳粒，牙齿将小巧的乳粒叼起，扯动着敏感的接连处。厚实的唇吸吮着乳尖，用力得像是要从里面吸出点什么来，埃弗雷特被刺激得越发用力咬着唇，却仍然无法阻止舒服的叹息声从唇瓣间泄出。

“特查拉，求你……”埃弗雷特半睁着盈满生理泪水的眼睛看向特查拉，手指轻勾着特查拉的手背，小声地请求着。

 

06

埃弗雷特的手紧攥着床单，皱起的眉头颤抖着，脸上透着像是滴血的红。粉色的唇再也抑制不住地吐出呻吟声，带着些许哭腔的闷哼像是小猫在特查拉的心上抓挠着，引得他的呼吸不禁重了不少。手上的动作不停，特查拉的手指往着埃弗雷特的更深处探入。

修长的手指在润滑液的帮助下顺利地进入了埃弗雷特的后穴，被异物插入的感觉让埃弗雷特下意识地呼出声。穴口不自觉地将特查拉的手指绞紧，内壁蠕动着想要将入侵的异物挤出，特查拉感受着被埃弗雷特咬紧的感觉，阴茎硬得开始有点发疼。

特查拉往埃弗雷特的臀部用力地拍了下，痛觉让绞紧的肠壁稍微松了些，感觉到内壁不再紧得手指难以动弹，特查拉将手指往更深的地方探入不少。带着薄茧的指腹摩擦着敏感的肠壁，手指在甬道里轻轻转动着。他试图将手指撑开以更好地扩张埃弗雷特紧窒的后穴，埃弗雷特却急促地喘息着再次将他的手指咬紧。

特查拉重重地拍打埃弗雷特的臀部，以至于让白嫩的臀瓣上都留下了鲜红的红痕，埃弗雷特发出了痛呼声，大腿根不住地颤抖着。特查拉的指腹沿着肠壁探索着那个能带给埃弗雷特快感的地方，手掌托着埃弗雷特圆润的臀部。

就在特查拉划过某一点时，埃弗雷特带着鼻音呻吟出声，勃起的阴茎顶端滴着半透明的液体。内壁先是将探入其中的异物夹紧，之后便是舒缓地蠕动着，紧贴特查拉的手指将其缓缓裹紧又适度地松开。特查拉不断地刺激着那一处，快感像浪潮拍打着理智的海岸，埃弗雷特呻吟着将手伸向了自己尚未得到解放的下身。特查拉却捉住了埃弗雷特的手，埃弗雷特几乎就要哭出声。

 

07

特查拉放慢了抽插的速度，仅是在穴口处浅浅的进去，欲望被吊在中间得不到满足的埃弗雷特扭动着腰将自己往特查拉的方向挪近。他试图想用特查拉的手指操自己，对方却拒绝合作。想要得到释放的阴茎发硬得令人难受，后穴蠕动着想要被更粗大的东西操弄，埃弗雷特带着哭腔小声地呻吟着。

“我错了，特查拉……我错了。”埃弗雷特的脸上淌着泪，可怜巴巴地认着错。特查拉却没有理会他，依然保持着原先的动作。  
“我……唔，错了……”探员说着自己知错了，却又没说自己错在哪里，只是重复着差不多的话。

“求你……进来，操我，现在。”埃弗雷特有些断断续续地说着，染着水光的穴口随着呼吸张合，像是讨好地咬着特查拉的手指。

特查拉将手指抽出时两人都听见了搅动的水声，埃弗雷特只是红着脸别过头，穴口收缩着未能完全闭合。

特查拉只觉得自己几乎已经到达极限的边缘了。

 

08

特查拉将早就硬得发疼的阴茎抵在了埃弗雷特柔软的穴口，他往柱身抹了抹润滑液便缓缓挺入埃弗雷特体内。圆润的龟头破开了埃弗雷特紧窒的甬道往里入侵着，穴口被撑开到了极致，只能承受着特查拉的侵入。

埃弗雷特急喘着气，雪白的牙齿咬在红肿湿润的唇瓣上，时不时发出像小猫低泣的声音。后穴被撑开到几近极限的感觉有些令他难受，在经过扩张却也没给他带来太多的疼痛感，只是有些许的不适。肠壁蠕动着像是推拒着特查拉的阴茎，又像是在索要更多。

特查拉感受着埃弗雷特像丝绸般的后穴吸附着自己，他用着并不快的速度慢慢地一寸寸往内操干。在男人缓慢的动作下，埃弗雷特能更清晰地感觉到自己的后穴正一点一点地为特查拉打开。随着呼吸收紧的内壁附在特查拉的阴茎上，他觉得自己似乎连上头凸起的青筋都能一一感觉到。

被特查拉进入的过程既像折磨又像享受。埃弗雷特不想欺骗自己，他的确渴望特查拉能够更快更深地操弄他，最好是能把他狠狠地钉在黑豹的阴茎上，让他无法挣扎。探员将腿紧夹在男人的后腰上，脚跟撩拨着磨蹭那一处的肌肉。

“操我，特查拉……嗯哼，更快更深的。”埃弗雷特用不大的声音说着，带着鼻腔音的声调微微上扬，“求你。”穴口讨好般地咬着特查拉的阴茎，埃弗雷特扭着腰主动将男人的性器吞得更深。

代替语言作为回答的是特查拉掐着埃弗雷特的腰，将阴茎深深地一插到底，柱身完全没入了埃弗雷特的后穴，仅剩两颗囊袋拍打着探员的臀部。

 

09

大床吱嘎地晃动着，特查拉抽插着阴茎在埃弗雷特体内进出，龟头碾磨着埃弗雷特的前列腺。快感像电流般夹带着酥麻沿着脊柱往上攀爬，大腿根处痉挛般抽搐，埃弗雷特被刺激得只能仰着头呻吟。

“操，特查拉，你会把我弄坏的……啊！”探员皱眉用泣音小声抱怨道，眨巴着纤长的睫毛，眼泪正不断地往下掉落。埃弗雷特的脚背高高地弓起，脚趾也因为快感而蜷缩着。

“不，你不会的。”特查拉用染上情欲的沙哑说着，挺动腰部肌肉将阴茎往更深处插入。他将埃弗雷特的大腿掰得更开，像是恨不得连同囊袋都一起挤入探员的体内。

“太深了……不，唔。”特查拉俯下身用牙齿撕扯着埃弗雷特喉部的肌肤，就像是看准了时机要将猎物的喉管撕裂的黑豹。埃弗雷特发出了呜咽声，突然的疼痛让他不自觉地夹紧了操在体内的阴茎，几乎要将特查拉夹射。

特查拉揉搓着埃弗雷特的龟头，手指紧箍着柱身撸动，大掌有技巧地逗弄着男人的阴茎。因为前列腺刺激带来的快感而就要到达高潮的埃弗雷特呻吟着想要得到释放，特查拉的动作却又蓦的停下来。

“特，嗯，让我射……呜，求你，让我……”埃弗雷特胡乱地抹着脸上的泪水，可怜兮兮地向特查拉求饶，他伸长了手臂去够男人的手却被对方将手锁在了床垫上。

“说只有我能在你身上留下伤痕。”特查拉低低地说着。今天一天下来的怒气像是终于找到了释放的地方，特查拉原先有些粗暴的动作变得柔和下来，他将尖利的牙齿换作柔软的唇舌舔舐着埃弗雷特的喉结。

“呜，只有你，只有特查拉能在我身上，留下伤痕。”埃弗雷特颤抖着将话说出口，手指弯曲和特查拉的紧紧交扣。

得到了满意的答复之后，特查拉松开了紧箍埃弗雷特的手。手里不住地抚慰着埃弗雷特的阴茎，特查拉加快了在男人体内冲刺的速度，阴茎又快又狠地撞在探员体内的敏感点上。

随着埃弗雷特哭泣着将精液射出时，紧裹着特查拉的内壁也跟着有规律地收缩，温热的肠壁将特查拉的阴茎咬得更紧。特查拉在抽插多数十下后也抽出阴茎释放在埃弗雷特的腿根上，精液沿着柔嫩的肌肤滑落滴在了床单上。

 

10

特查拉看着已经累得睡着埃弗雷特有些心疼地在男人的唇上落下一个轻柔的吻。他用手指将埃弗雷特在睡梦中皱紧的眉头抚平，轻轻地拍着他的手臂，在他耳边唱着瓦坎达的小曲，希望埃弗雷特能免去噩梦的缠扰。


End file.
